Snow Fall Drabbles
by N. Murai
Summary: Just drabbles made in spite of boredom. Yes, good old Fluff. w
1. Ryoma and Eiji

_**OKK-**__ I'm back, and tired. This is my, what, 4__th__ fan fiction in two days. I have a lot of free time. -.- Anyway, I was listening to a song when this came up. _

_**Warning**__- Beautiful, beautiful fluff! And maybe OOC? I don't know._

_**Rating-**__ k+_

_**Pairing**__- Ryoma x Eiji_

_**Disclaimer**__- I don't own prince of tennis. Why do I have to repeat this?_

* * *

_**Snow fall**_

Ryoma sat on the roof of his house, the snow falling softly. It was pretty. And it felt good. Though the cold wind could be changed.

"Nya, O'Chibi. What're you doing?" a voice called from below. Ryoma looked down and saw his sempai, Eiji Kikumaru. The red head look up, cocking his head to the side in a child like manner.

"What does it look like?" Ryoma said. He looked back up to the snow. It was gathering in her emerald hair and on his eyelashes.

"You look like you're freezing." Eiji stated. He then walked across the lawn to a nearby tree and climbed on to the roof with it. He sat beside the green haired boy. "Pretty, ain't it?" Eiji asked curling up and huddling next to the freshman. Ryoma nodded.

"Are you cold Kikumaru-sempai? I'll go get you a blanket." He proceeded to get up when the red head just grabbed the freshman and pulled him into his arms. Then he wrapped the blanket up between them both. "I'm warm now, Nya!" Eiji said next to Ryoma's ear. The little boy blushed a bit.

"I want to tell you something O'Chibi. I like you!" Eiji exclaimed, hugged the little boy till he couldn't breathe.

"I l-like you too Kikumaru-sempai. Y-you're chocking me." Ryoma said, trying to breath.

"Oh, sorry!" Eiji loosened his grip some but still didn't let go. Ryoma didn't protest. They felt warm and good next each other like this. "I like you to Eiji-sempai…." Ryoma murmured as he watched the snow fall.

* * *

**A/N**- Well, my first attempt at fluff. Not bad? Reviews are welcomed! **^w^**


	2. Eiji and Oishi

_**OKK-**__ I am back with this story. Once again, excuse my randomness. _

_**Warning-**__ Fluff, like always for these drabbles_

_**Rating-**__ k+_

_**Pairing-**__ EijiXOishi_

_**Disclaimer-**__ Oh horrible witnesses of truth, I sadly do not own Prince of Tennis. _

**Christmas Surprise**

Oishi Syuichiroh walked down the street, bundled up from the cold. Eiji had said that he meet him at the park at midnight. It was cold, too cold to be in December, but alas, it was.

What had Eiji wanted? Help with math homework? No, he would have asked to come over. He said he needed to talk about something. Is it bad? Is he breaking up with him? Oishi pondered this as he entered the park gates.

By the lit fountain, he could see the silhouette of the smaller red headed boy. The boy clutched something to his chest and hopping back and forth trying to keep warm. He looked so delicate, so beautiful. His cheeks were rosy pink for the cold.

"Yes Eiji-kun?" The raven-haired boy asked him as he walked up.

Eiji turned around with a bright childish looking smile. It suited him perfectly, Oishi though with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Oishi!" The red head exclaimed, thrusting a brightly wrapped box to the startled teen.

"I-it's Christmas?" Oishi said. He felt guilty now. He didn't even get his lover a present.

"Yes smarty. Open it up!" Eiji said, hopping up and down with excitement. His blue eyes sparkled.

"But I didn't get you anything…" Oishi said frowning.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! OPEN THE BOX OISHI!" The red head said, tapping the box furiously.

Giving in to temptation and curiosity, he opened the box carefully and picked up what was inside.

"A necklace?" Oishi smiled and put the golden locket on his neck. "Thank you Eiji."

"Nya, don't thank me!" Eiji replied, smiling widely. "I'm just glad you like it."

"I love it…" Oishi said and looked into the eyes of his lover. "I love you…" He kissed the smaller boy on the lips softly.

By then, it was snowing softly.

_**A/N- **__Another fluff story. I am not good at writing anymore! *cries* Would you review to make me feel better. Pwease? _


End file.
